Todo por ti
by Nikk0
Summary: UA. Algunas veces solo necesitas una sola cosa... amor. Sangre, asesinatos, violacion, drogas, prostitucion y mas. Pareja principal: HitsuHina. Secundarios: IchiRuki, Grimmnel, GinRan, YoruSoi y un par mas
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, esta vez les traigo otro HitsuHina, pero un poco diferente así que pónganse cómodos y lean

…

-¡Ya me voy abuela!- gritaba un chico peliblanco desde la puerta de una residencia muy elegante

-Que te vaya bien Toshiro- se escucho desde dentro

…

El chico camino un rato hasta que llego a su escuela, busco su salón y espero

-Muy bien, chicos este año tenemos un compañero nuevo, por favor trátenlo con respeto o me conocerán- se escuchaba la voz de una mujer dentro de la habitación

Entró y se presento con sus compañeros –Mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya-

-Muy bien a la par de…- dijo mirando la clase –De Hinamori- le señalo a una chica de cabellos oscuros que, al verla, no supo cómo reaccionar

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron "aparentemente" sin razón. Al sentarse dio una rápida mirada a todos en el salón, al parecer sus compañeros no serian demasiado molestos… o estúpidos. Pero una rara sensación lo invadió, sentía algo en la espalda, al mover la cabeza por sobre su hombro pudo observar a una chica de cabellos cortos y negros al igual que sus ojos, los cuales le estaban viéndolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, o en su defecto, la más rara. La chica al darse cuenta de que el albino se había dado vuelta, le sonrió y volvió su vista a la maestra

La clase transcurrió normalmente, al menos para ser el 1er día. Cuando sonó la campana para el receso, todos fueron saliendo mientras el guardaba sus cosas

-Muy bien nuevo, pon atención que te explicare como es la escuela- se escucho una voz autoritaria frente a el

Al levantar la vista pudo divisar a una chica de cabello negro que al parecer iba en su mismo salón –¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto el albino

-Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki y soy la encargada de mostrarte la escuela- expresó orgullosa

-Gracias, supongo… pero no-

-¿Qué?-

-Como escuchaste, no- pronuncio frio y tajante –Ya conozco el lugar-

-Está bien, te creo… pero por lo menos deja que te explique sobre las materias, o los profesores, o nuestros compañeros, o…- la hicieron callar de repente

-Bien, bien, dime sobre nuestros compañeros- algo le decía que si continuaba, algo malo ocurriría

La pelinegra sonrió complacida y hablo feliz –La mayoría son escoria-

-"Que buena persona"- pensó con sarcasmo

-Pero a algunos vale la pena conocer, como yo- dijo señalándose y guiñándole un ojo

-¿Cómo quien?- pregunto incrédulo frunciendo el seño

-Como Hinamori, pero con ella ya debes haber hablado-

-No- hablo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a mirar a la nada

-A ella ya la conocerás mas tarde. Ah, también esta Karin-

-¿Karin, quien es?- pregunto volviendo a su mirar una fría y un poco desinteresada

-Estaba justo detrás… tarado- dijo en voz baja

-"La chica de cabello negro"- pensó sorprendido

-Ella es la hermana de Ichigo… al cual deberás conocer si quieres estar en nuestro grupo-

-¿Grupo?- hablo incrédulo -¿A qué grupo te…- pero antes de haber siquiera terminado la oración, ya estaba siendo arrastrado por la pelinegra fuera del salón y escaleras abajo

…

Llegaron a un lugar blanco, con alguna que otra mancha, donde había muchas mesas y personas comiendo distintas cosas, en resumen… la cafetería. Fue guiado por la morena hasta una mesa en donde había unos cuantos estudiantes de grados superiores

-Hola chicos- dijo mientras se sentaban

-Hola Kuchiki-san- saludo una peli-naranja –¿Quién es él?- cuestiono al ver al peliblanco

-Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya-

-Así es y el estará de ahora en adelante en nuestro grupo- expreso triunfante la Kuchiki

-Soy Uryu Ishida- saludo un peli-azul con anteojos

-Yo soy Inoue Orihime- hablo nuevamente la peli-naranja

-Yasutora Sado- dijo un tipo de tez oscura comiendo tranquilamente

-Ichigo Kurosaki- pronuncio un peli-naranja con el seño fruncido. Algo le decía que le sacaría muy seguido de sus casillas

-¡Chicos!- una voz se hiso escuchar a lo lejos –Que bien que los encontré- dijo con una sonrisa una vez llego con ellos –Tu eres el nuevo… ¿Toshiro, verdad?- pregunto

-Hitsugaya, por favor… y tú debes Karin, la hermana de Kurosaki- afirmo serio

-Así es-

-Muy bien amantes precoces, cállense y vamos a comer- hablo el Kurosaki, acción que hiso a su hermana sonrojarse y al albino gruñir y dirigirle una mirada asesina –¿Por cierto, no viste a Hinamori? Dijo que comería con nosotros- miro para todos lados para ver si la encontraba

-No… no la he visto Ichi-nii- espeto frunciendo un poco el seño

-Comamos- incitó Inoue –Para el que quiera probar, yo traje arroz con pescado, pulpo y pollo bañado en crema agria, aceite de oliva con merengue, salsa picante, chocolate, limón, tomate y sandia- dijo feliz, a lo que todos los demás, totalmente azules, trataron de disimular el asco y desagrado que les producía la comida de la peli-naranja

-¿D-Di-Dijiste sandia?- pregunto temeroso el peliblanco

-Sí, ¿Quieres?-

El solo asintió mientras sus nuevos amigos le decían mediante señas que, por amor a todo lo puro e impuro, se negara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde

Al probar ese platillo tan extrañamente extravagante, llamado por ella "comida", sus músculos se bloquearon; fue como si un arpón se hubiera incrustado en garganta evitando que pudiera tragar para así mantener la integridad de su estomago e hígado. Hiso varios intentos para ver si la comida pasaba, a lo que los demás lo miraban curioso, pero nada, con una seña les dijo que le esperaran, se levanto de su asiento y se encamino al baño. Un par de minutos después volvió con una mirada perdida, al sentarse se escucho una pregunta

-¿Estás bien?- era Rukia con cara preocupada

No hubo respuesta

-¿Quieres… mas?- pregunto cautelosa Orihime

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, pero fue salvado gracias a la campana. Y en menos de un segundo, ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su salón, huyendo de esa comida

-"Nota mental: **NUNCA **más comer comida preparada por Inoue Orihime"- pensó aterrado por la experiencia que había vivido

El resto del día fue normal, a pesar de las estupideces causadas por el Kurosaki y las reprimendas de la Kuchiki, todos los que había conocido ese día lograban sacarle una que otra sonrisa. Pero con la persona que realmente quería conocer no pudo ni hablar

-"No importa, seguramente mañana hare algo"- pensaba divertido mientras se dirigía hacia su casa

…

**IMPORTANTE**: no se con quien poner a Orihime ¿Qué prefieren ustedes: UlquiHime o IshiHime? ¿O alguien más? Opinen

Bueno 1er capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Manden Reviews si pueden y/o están de buen humor

Se despide

Nikk0


	2. Un buen día

Bueno 2do capitulo espero que les guste

…

-¡Ya volví!- grito mientras abría la puerta, la cual daba hacia una sala totalmente blanca y finamente decorada con algunos muebles, adornos y cuadros que conectaba con otras puertas

-Oh, Toshiro ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- pregunto una señora de avanzada edad que salía de una habitación

-Bien, no te preocupes- dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre uno de los muebles

-¿Hiciste amigos?- esa era la pregunta clave, el chico siempre era demasiado reservado y eso algunas veces la preocupaba, en especial después de… _eso_

-Sí, se podría decir que si- respondió quitándole importancia

-¡Eso es muy bueno Toshiro!- alentó con una sonrisa y sintiendo como su corazón se emocionaba

Ante esto, el albino dibujo una semi-sonrisa en su rostro. A él siempre le gusto ver a su abuela sonreír, y no importaba si tuviera que cortarse un brazo, el lo haría sin chistar ni dudar para que ella estuviera bien

…

El sol se alzaba triunfante sobre la noche y se escurría por la ventana de una habitación mientras la alarma indicaba que ya era hora de irse

Bajo hasta la sala, comió un rápido desayuno, preparo sus cosas y salió de su casa en dirección a la escuela. A pesar de ser temprano, fue con paso veloz

Al llegar a su salón vio que no había nadie y eso lo molesto un poco

-"Perezosos"- pensó frunciendo el seño

Dejo sus cosas a un lado de su lugar y se sentó. Pasaron 3 minutos y nada, otros 3 minutos y nada, 5 minutos y nada. Cruzo sus brazos en su escritorio y apoyó su cabeza en ellos

La verdad es que el sueño le invadía y estaba a punto de entrar en el mundo de Morfeo cuando algo le hiso sobresaltarse. Allí, en la puerta, la chica de cabellos oscuros

-D-Disculpa si te desperté, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que haya otra persona tan temprano- dijo mientras se aproximaba a su lugar

-Descuida, así es mejor-

-C-Creo que no nos presentamos debidamente- le extendió su mano –Momo Hinamori- le sonrió

-Toshiro Hitsugaya- contesto estrechando su mano

Pero el inmenso silencio sepulcral se hiso presente, consumiéndolos a los dos. La tensión volvía tan densa a la atmósfera que se la podía cortar con una cuchara de plástico. Pero gracias a las hábiles palabras del chico, algo paso

-Oye, disculpa que suene entrometido, pero… ¿Tu ayer no tenias que almorzar con el grupo de Kurosaki Ichigo?- pregunto con un atisbo de esperanza para cortar el silencio

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?- cuestiono al ver que el poseía tal información

-Es que Kuchiki me invito a formar parte de él-

-¡Te felicito!- hablo con una sonrisa sincera –Ayer no pude almorzar con ellos porque tuve que hacer unas cosas-

-Ya veo- pronuncio de una forma un poco quedada

-¿Supongo que ya los conoces?- pregunto a lo que él solo asintió –Te daré unos consejos: primero y principal, jamás pruebes la comida de Inoue-san-

-Gracias… aunque un poco tarde- hablo mientras se tensaba al recordar la sensación horrible que le produjo probar aquel platillo

-¿L-La probaste? ¿No te enfermaste? Yo estuve en cama por 3 días- expreso al momento que ponía cara triste –Bueno, eso es agua pasada- dijo cambiando rápidamente su semblante –Ah, también esta Ishida-san él es la voz de la razón. Es muy inteligente y amable- explico divertida –También esta Sado, el es…-

-Callado- termino al recordar cómo se presentó

-Si, así es, el jamás levantaría un puño por su propio beneficio-

-Kuchiki, tiene un gran temperamento y es muy decidida- frunció el seño al recordar como lo había arrastrado por las escaleras

-Sí, pero es una buena amiga, y sobre todo muy confiable. Kurosaki-san es buen amigo, y si algo le molesta, te lo hará saber de una manera… un poco agresiva al igual que su hermana, Karin, ambos son muy decididos y valientes-

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir dando a conocer una silueta conocida por ambos. Sonrió al ver al albino pero no le agrado que estuviera en compañía de… la otra

-¡Hola Toshiro!- pronuncio manteniendo su sonrisa y dirigiéndose a su lugar

-Hitsugaya…- corrigió adoptando su mirada fría y seria

-Esto… hola Karin- saludo un poco temerosa

-Ah, hola… Hinamori- quito su sonrisa para sustituirla por una mueca seria –Por cierto… ¿Dónde estabas ayer?-

-¿Ah? ¿A-A que te refieres?- la mirada de la Kurosaki la puso realmente nerviosa, y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos

-¿Por qué no almorzaste con nosotros ayer?-

-Tuvo que hacer unas cosas- trato de salvarla el peliblanco

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de cosas?- profundizo haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa

-Esto… yo… bueno…- fue salvada por un azote de la puerta

-Maldito Ichigo… ya me las pagaras… desearas no haber nacido- estas eran algunas de las muchas maldiciones que echaba al aire la recién llegada

-¿Qué sucede Rukia-san?- pregunto Momo con tal de escapar del interrogatorio

-Hola Hinamori- suspiro derrotada –Es que Ichigo me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme ayer, y cuando llegue a su casa ¡No había nadie! ¡Dos horas! ¡Dos horas esperándolo y nada!- grito exasperada

-Ichi-nii tuvo que ir a buscarnos, a mí y a mi hermana, de una fiesta- aclaro la pelinegra

-¡Si, pero eso no justifica que no recibí ni una mísera llamada! ¡O un mensaje!- debido a la rabia empujo unos bancos que, si no fuera que la pared resistió el golpe, ya estarían en el patio. A todo esto, los demás respondieron con una gotita en sus nucas

-En el receso le preguntaremos a Ichi-nii y ya verás como todo se arreglara- trato de calmar la hermana del aludido

En esa hora tenían una materia bastante odiada por la mayoría… matemáticas. Los oídos de Hitsugaya retumbaban y su paciencia se agotaba con ese sonido tan irritantemente molesto

-Silencio- pidió el profesor por 4ta vez

Y si, cualquiera estaría así si por más de 30 minutos escuchara el sonido de hojas rompiéndose, lápices siendo rotos y masticados por parte de una frustrada y furiosa Kuchiki

…

Al principio en su clase, todo era paz y tranquilidad pero… todo lo bueno tiene que terminar

-El profesor se está tardando demasiado ¿Tú crees que venga, Kurosaki?- pregunto un peli-azul con anteojos

-Ya n…- las palabras se quedaron en el aire al escuchar que un portazo

-¡SIENTENCEN!- fue lo que atravesó la puerta junto con un hombre de gran tamaño, una sonrisa burlona y su cabello peinado como estrella con cascabeles en las puntas

¿Q-Quien es usted?- pregunto Ishida desde su lugar

-Buena pregunta- tomó la tiza, la observo y se la lanzo a algún pobre desafortunado de los alumnos presentes. Se dirigió hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir su nombre… con sus uñas. El chirrido era insoportable, todos se taparon sus oídos mientras que el parecía disfrutarlo

-"Mierda, se está tomando su tiempo"- pensó el Kurosaki al ver como escribía lentamente

Al terminar, todos suspiraron aliviados –¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡Y para los muy estúpidos que no sepan leer, allí dice Zaraki Kempachi y yo seré su profesor de…- hiso una pausa antes de continuar

-¿De cómo matar a alguien antes de que se dé cuenta, como detener y cortar una bala a la mitad utilizando solamente la cabeza?- cuestiono por lo bajo el peli-naranja

-Historia- nadie podía creer que ese hombre que parecía un criminal fugado, el capitán de algún peligroso escuadrón o el vivo retrato de la muerte, seria aquel que impartiera las clases de historia –Y serán mis alumnos hasta que se gradúen ¿¡Entendieron!- grito y los demás solo asintieron –Bien, ahora pasen al frente los dos que hablaron: el que parece un lápiz y el naranjo-

-"¿C-C-Como lo supo"- se cuestiono mientras se acercaba a el

-Yo, en tu lugar, no "gritaría" cuando esté intentando burlarme del maestro en su cara- aconsejo ensanchando su sonrisa –Tu, lápiz, ¿Cuántas personas murieron en la 1ra guerra mundial?- pregunto señalándolo

-No lo sé- sinceró el peli-azul

-Ve a sentarte o porque no mejor… te llevo yo- y antes de que alguien haga algo, Ishida estaba volando por los aires e impacto en la pared del fondo

-¡Maniático!- fue lo único que dijo a lo que el aludido se carcajeó

-Naranjo, ¿Cuántas personas murieron en la 2da guerra mundial?-

-¿M-Muchas?-

-Correcto, pero para que no sea injusto contigo, también te "llevare" a tu asiento- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ichigo ya estaba estampado en la pared

-¡Demente!- grito pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que su amigo

-Les contare el único secreto que tiene la historia- vocifero y todos prestaron atención –No importan las fechas, ni los lugares. Solo importa cuanta gente murió, quien los mató, como los mató y en cuanto tiempo-

No podían creer que ese profesor tuviera una mentalidad tan… extravagante. Por su parte, el resto de la clase fue de lo más sangrienta: algunos aprendieron a "volar" hacia la pared, también se hablo de las formas más crueles de cómo asesinar a alguien y más de uno empalideció al escuchar los horrorosos rituales de antiguas tribus extintas o desaparecidas

…

Tal y como dijo, llego el receso y lo primero que hiso la Kuchiki fue buscar al peli-naranja

-¡Ahí estas estúpido!- vocifero cuando lo encontró

-¡Qué carajo te sucede a ti maldita enana!- la enfrentó

-¡Ayer estuve frente a tu casa por 2 horas idiota!-

-¡No fue mi culpa que a mi padre lo llamaran del hospital por una urgencia!-

-¿Hospital? ¿Urgencia? ¿A qué te refieres Kurosaki?- pregunto ceñudo el peliblanco de ver la… discusión

-Es que mi padre es médico, y algunas veces lo llaman por urgencias desde el hospital general- explico Karin

-Muy bien… ¡Pero eso no justifica que no haya recibido ni un mensaje o una llamada- le reprocho

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu tuvieras tu celular apagado!- le dijo indignado

-¡Eso no es…- callo al ver que, efectivamente, su celular estaba apagado. Al encenderlo se alarmo al ver que decía la pantalla: 15 mensajes de texto, 8 notas de voz y 4 llamadas perdidas –Ups, fue mi error- se disculpo movía las manos de un lado a otro y reía nerviosamente

-¡Me debes una disculpa ¿No lo crees?- grito el peli-naranja

-Esto… ¡Jamás!- acto seguido, se fue corriendo

-¡Enana del demonio!- fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a perseguirla

-¿Ya se están peleando de nuevo?- pregunto alguien detrás del peliblanco

Al voltearse pudo observar a un pelirrojo que traía un pañuelo blanco en la frente, recogido su cabello y contextura parecida a la de Ichigo -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con su mirada fría y seria

-Renji Abarai ¿Y supongo que tu eres Toshiro Hitsugaya?- contesto –Me lo dijo Rukia- explico al ver la cara de asombro del aludido

Aunque en realidad no era por eso que estaba sorprendido –"¿Cómo demonios dejaron entrar a este tipo?"- se cuestiono al observar varios tatuajes que sobresalían de la zona en la que tenía el pañuelo –¿Por qué no te vi ayer con los demás?-

-Es que no pude venir porque estuve enfermo-

-Comamos, porque si esperamos a Kurosaki y Kuchiki acabara el receso y ellos todavía no habrán vuelto- declaro el peli-azul y todos asintieron

…

El resto del día fue tranquilo gracias a que, tanto Ichigo como Rukia, no habían vuelto a sus clases; cosa rara para el peliblanco pero totalmente normal para los demás

El timbre solo anunciando el final de las clases por ese día. Casi todos ya se habían retirado y solo quedaban 3 personas

-Adiós Karin, adiós Hitsugaya-kun- saludo la chica de cabello oscuro y largo desde el umbral de la puerta

El albino solo levanto la vista al escuchar tal atrevimiento de la chica. Aunque por alguna extraña razón… no le molesto en absoluto que lo llamara así, aunque él no lo admitiría jamás. Por otro lado, la chica de cabello negro corto, solo frunció el seño por la forma en la que llamo al peliblanco

…

Se observaba una gran residencia, con un gran jardín. Al entrar: una sala con decoración exquisita y finos y sutiles detalles de oro en las paredes, pinturas de variados diseños y colores eran sostenidas en marcos de plata con incrustaciones sobre unos muebles hechos de algo que parecía roble. La chica avanzo por la única puerta que tenía el pasillo, la cual daba a un gran comedor con varias habitaciones y una escalera, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la detuvo posicionándose frente a ella

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Momo?- pregunto un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos castaños, y tez blanca

-Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar Aizen-sama- hiso una reverencia y se fue por las escaleras que se encontraban a su izquierda

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy disciplinado con tu propia hija?- pregunto una voz detrás de el

-¿Tu siempre tan sigiloso, verdad… Gin?- pregunto en retorica a un hombre de vez blanca, un poco más bajo que el, de cabello plateado, sonrisa constante y ojos serrados –Y no, tiene que aprender a respetar a sus mayores ahora que está en edad-

-Está bien, si tú lo dices-

…

Al subir las escaleras camino por varios pasillos y llego a una puerta, un poco diferente a las demás que decía: Momo. La abrió y pudo divisar a una mujer rubia, de grandes atributos con un trapo en la mano y una botella en la otra

-Hola Rangiku-san- saludo la recién llegada

-¿Eh?- al darse vuelta vio de quien se trataba -¡Momo-chan!- expreso feliz mientras corría a abrazarla, aun sin soltar la botella –¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió al zafarse del abrazo

-Oye vienes contenta ¿Qué sucedió hoy?- inquirió curiosa

-N-Nada- respondió sonrojándose un poco

-¡Te sonrojaste! ¿No me digas que hablaste con el chico del que me hablaste ayer?… ¿Cómo se llamaba?… ¡Toshiro! ¡Hitsugaya Toshiro!-

Silencio y más sonrojo

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!- le desacomodo el cabello –¿De qué hablaron?-

-D-De nada i-importante, solo trivialidades- confeso con una sonrisa

-Lo importante es que lo hiciste, ahora lo siguiente es…- fue cortada por la más joven

-¿Eso es… sake?- pregunto al revisar la botella –¿Otra vez estuviste "pidiendo prestado" sake?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- se defendió –Esto me lo trajo Gin, por eso yo lo amo y él me ama- cerro sus ojos y comenzó a fantasear con el aludido

-"Pobre"- pensó con una gotita en su nuca -¿Podrías traerme mis cosas? Están en la entrada-

-¡Si señor! Quiero decir, señora- dijo con una seña militar y salió de la habitación

Hinamori se acostó en su cama y comenzó a recordar el día. Todo había salido bien: fue un día normal, clases normales, y sobre todo, pudo hablar con Toshiro

-"Hoy fue un buen día"- pensó con una sonrisa

…

¡Qué largo que quedo! Supuestamente tenía que ser corto, pero bueno. Son las 6:52 de la mañana y recién termino, y todo por USTEDES. Manden Reviews

Se despide

Nikk0


	3. Planes

Hola gente, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo el 3er capitulo, espero que les guste

…

La enigmática noche cedió terreno al astro mayor y las estrellas se ocultaron por la luz de este. Todos se preparaban para ir a la escuela y no era excepción para cierto peliblanco

-"Por suerte mañana es sábado"- pensaba desganado y con mal humor

…

Y como el día anterior, el fue el primero en llegar, seguido por Hinamori, que casualmente entro con Karin, mientras esta le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa

-Hinamori…- le llamo la atención una vez ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares –Tu ayer me llamaste Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Verdad?- pregunto frio

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-"Aquí viene"- pensó sonriendo para sus adentros la Kurosaki

-No lo hagas-

-"¿¡Que! ¿¡Solo eso!"- pensó indignada la de cabello corto

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?- inquirió sin entender

-Porque no me gusta y punto- respondió tajante

Ella puso cara triste bajo la mirada unos segundos solo para levantarla enseguida con una sonrisa –Esta bien… Hitsugaya-kun-

En ese momento se levanto de su lugar y junto su frente con la de ella –¡Que parte no te quedo clara!- grito exasperado

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando una nueva silueta que, al verlos, reacciono instintivamente

-¡Wow, ustedes sí que van rápido!- dijo la recién llegada –Perdonen si los interrumpí- este comentario hiso que se separaran totalmente rojos mientras que la pelinegra de cabello corto apretó sus puños

-Ho-Hola R-Rukia-san- pronuncio nerviosa

-Hola Hinamori, no sabía que tu y Hitsugaya… ya saben- dio a entender lo que quería decir

-¡C-Claro que no lo somos!- expreso molesto y mas sonrojado el albino

-Claro- hablo en tono cantarín dándoles una mirada de complicidad mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar –¿Ustedes irán con nosotros?- pregunto a las otras muchachas

-¡Yo sí!- afirmo la Kurosaki

-Yo también- apoyo la de cabello largo

-¿De qué hablan?- trato de integrarse el chico, pero fue ignorado

-Será muy divertido- pronuncio con una sonrisa la Kuchiki

-¿De qué hablan?- interrogó nuevamente un poco molesto pero nuevamente fue ignorado –"Cosas de mujeres"- pensó mientras cruzaba los brazos con el seño fruncido

…

Las horas pasaron rápidas y silenciosas. Y en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaban en el receso

-¡Hinamori-san! ¡Karin-san!- vocifero una peli-naranja cuando las vio acercarse

-Hola Inoue-san- saludó la primera –¿Tu iras?- pregunto emocionada

-Claro que si- respondió igual de emocionada

-¿Tu iras Sado-kun?- pregunto desde otro lugar Ishida

-Lo siento, no podre, tengo ensayo con la banda- respondió tranquilo

Todos hablaban de "ese asunto" mientras una persona que había pasado desapercibido, le crecía una vena en la sien mientras fruncía cada vez más el seño. No podía creer que fue pasado por alto tan fácilmente

-¡Basta!- grito furioso –¡Estuve escuchando a las tres…!- señalo a sus compañeras de salón –¡Hablar de este asunto, que alguien me diga de que se trata!-

-Sí que eres ruidoso… Toshiro- se burlo el peli-naranja

En ese momento, cada uno de sus músculos se tenso. Como se atrevía aquel a llamarlo así, era inaudito. Lentamente fue levantando su mirada hasta quedar enfrentado con la de él y si las miradas mataran… Ichigo estaría muerto hace tiempo y unos 40 metros bajo tierra.

Por su parte, Momo, sabía lo que se aproximaba e intervino

-Perdón Kurosaki-san, pero a él- dijo refiriéndose al albino –No le gusta que le llamen de otra manera que no sea Hitsugaya- expreso nerviosa

-Lo llamare así cuando sea más alto que yo- espeto con una sonrisa maliciosa

Mientras el otro gruñía por el comentario

-Lo que sucede To… Hitsugaya- corrigió automáticamente Inoue –Es que la feria llego al pueblo y estábamos organizándonos para ir mañana… ¿Tu irás?- pregunto cautelosa

-No lo creo- respondió seco. No podía creer que eso hiciera tanto revuelo

-¡Vamos! ¡Habrá mucha diversión!- pronunció mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro -¿Irás? ¿Irás? ¿Irás? ¿Irás?-

-Está bien, está bien pero deja de molestar-

-Toma- le extendió un papel con algo escrito –Este es mi numero, llámame si sucede algo, ah por cierto, nos reuniremos en la puerta de la escuela a las 18:00, así que no te tardes-

Por su parte, el peli-naranja también estaba teniendo una conversación "seria"

-Oye enana- llamo a la Kuchiki, a lo que esta respondió con un golpe en el estomago -¡Qué demonios te sucede!- grito molesto

-¡Tú iniciaste idiota!- se defendió

El la miro de arriba abajo y se maldijo internamente por lo que iba a decir –Como sea- esta respuesta causo que Rukia arqueara una ceja: el jamás se dejaba ganar, al no sin antes darle una buena guerra de insultos -¿Podrías venir hoy a mi casa? Tengo que decirte algo importante-

-¿Para qué espere otras 2 horas como la ultima vez? Ni lo sueñes- espeto frunciendo el seño

-No, ven conmigo, después de clases-

La joven lo medito unos instantes y dio su veredicto –Esta bien- dijo no muy convencida

El resto del día fue muy agotador, según el albino. Todos estaban hablando sobre lo que harían, cuando lo harían, cuanto les llevaría hacerlo y otras cosas que él consideraba insignificantes

…

Llego a su casa prácticamente arrastrando los pies del agotamiento. Dejo sus cosas en un mueble y procedió a buscar a su abuela para avisarle sobre sus planes de mañana

-¡Abuela!- grito pero nadie contesto -¿¡Abuela!- silencio nuevamente –"Seguramente se fue a comprar algo"-

Subió a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama. Los pensamientos de los días, sus clases, sus compañeros y sus amigos le inundaron la mente: la mayoría de sus amigos tenían una personalidad… explosiva y un muy buen humor. El no se arrepentía de haberlos conocido… bueno, tal vez si se arrepentía de haber conocido a Ichigo

-Es un idiota- susurro para sí mismo

Esos pensamientos le llevaron a una persona en particular: Momo Hinamori. A pesar de "insultarlo" con su propio nombre, no se retractaría jamás de haberla conocido. El corazón comenzó a acelerársele, lo que le llamo la atención: él podría estar… ¿Enamorándose? No, no, no, no creía que esa "niña", con sus cambios de humor y su actitud, pudiera lograr tal efecto… ¿O sí?

Se giro de lado y quedo mirando hacia la ventana que tenía su habitación cuando algo le llamo la atención: allí, a la par de la ventana, un objeto alargado y semi-curvo. Dibujo una semi-sonrisa triste al recordar esos acontecimientos

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿1 año? ¿2? No, pasaron 3 años. 3 años que no te veo, no sé nada de tu vida ¿Estarás muerto? Espero que no- y con estas últimas palabras, silenciosamente fue cayendo en el mundo de Morfeo

…

Al entrar a la casa se percato de algo

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- cuestiono al ver que Ichigo no había sido golpeado, estampado o pateado

-Se fue a una convención médica o algo así- dijo restándole importancia –Y por si te interesa, mis hermanas se fueron al centro comercial-

Ambos dejaron sus cosas en la sala y subieron al cuarto del chico. Lo primero que hiso la pelinegra fue tirarse en la cama del otro

-¿¡S-Se puede saber que estás haciendo!-

-Estoy exhausta ¿Alguna problema Kurosaki-kun?- hablo con voz inocente, ese tono que tanto detestaba el peli-naranja

-"Tranquilo, tranquilízate"- pensó mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿Qué era TAN importante para traerme aquí?-

-"¿Estás seguro de esto?"- escucho una voz en su cabeza –"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? ¿O solamente eres un cobarde que ni siquiera puede hacer esta estupidez?"-

Mientras tanto, su invitada comenzaba a impacientarse y asustarse al ver que estaba apretando los puños y en su rostro podía verse que estaba mucho más molesto que de costumbre

-¡Al demonio!- grito en un momento dado, tomo a la Kuchiki por los hombros y la acerco hacia él, lo cual hiso que asustara aun mas, pero pronto quedo sin palabras ya que los labios de el estaban sobre los suyos. Hacía mucho que lo amaba pero… ¿Qué debía hacer: lo apartaba o le correspondía?

Para fortuna de chico, le correspondió gustosa, ese beso se convirtió en uno lleno de emociones y sensaciones nuevas y agradables para los dos. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos en un gran y agradable silencio

-¿Esto era lo que tenias que "decirme"?- corto el silencio la de cabello corto y oscuro

-Sí pero… hay algo mas- pronuncio bajando la mirada

…

Entro feliz y cantarina a su casa, dejo sus cosas en la cocina y procedió a su subir a su cuarto. Al llegar abrió la puerta y al encender la luz, toda es esa felicidad, se borro: en su cama estaba Rangiku mirando hacia el techo con sus dedos entre unos… ¿Cabellos? Si, ya que Gin estaba sobre ella, mientras besaba su cuello y trataba de bajar sus manos hasta los senos de la mujer, a lo que ella respondía con leves gemidos

La recién llegada solo atinó a toser para que, automáticamente, los otros dos le prestaran atención –¿Podrían separarse?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que la veían, pero no cambiaban la posición.

Gin se levanto de encima de la rubia hasta quedar parado en el suelo, y la otra solo se sentó en la cama totalmente sonrojada e incómoda por la "situación" en la cual se encontraba hace unos segundos

-Me gustaría que no usaran mi cuarto como "casita del árbol para enamorados"- espeto cruzándose de brazos

-Tranquila Hinamori-chan, no hay marcas o manchas- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta –Al menos no de las visibles- susurro cuando estuvo al lado suyo y luego continuó camino, lo que provoco que la pelinegra se estremeciera ¿¡Cuantas veces hicieron "eso" en su cuarto!

-Momo-chan- la llamo la otra –Eres mala Momo-chan- pronuncio mientras ponía rostro de oveja degollada

-¿¡Que! ¡Tú no eres la que tiene que dormir en esa cama todas las noches!- grito asqueada

-¡Si, pero ahora Gin me dejo con las ganas! ¿No podías tardar 25 minutos más?- cuestiono con un atisbo de esperanza –Es que él puede llevarme al cielo cuando me pe…- fue cortada por la pelinegra

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- espetó mientras se llevaba sus manos a los oídos -¡No quiero saber que te hace!-

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Tarde o temprano te lo explicaran en la escuela, o alguna amiga o ¡Yo!- hablo emocionada –Es necesario para que estés prevenida y te protejas porque pronto comenzaran los romances, los amores de verano y… las relaciones amorosas con alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos. Y quien sabe, tal vez sea alguien de tu salón- le dirigió una mirada de complicidad

En ese momento una imagen paso por su mente haciendo que la pelinegra se sonroje de sobremanera y se lleve ambas manos a la boca

-¿En quién pensabas?- inquirió divertida

-Nadie, nadie- respondió rápidamente

-¿Podría ser aquel chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve y frio como el hielo del cual en tu 1er día de escuela me hablaste como 2 horas seguidas?-

-¡E-E-Eso no es c-cierto!- puso cara espantada

-¡Vamos! Sé que es el-

-Y-Yo estaba p-pensando en mañana, es que organizamos con unos cuantos amigos para ir a la feria y…- su explicación fue cortada por la rubia

-No me digas mas, el también ira ¿Cierto?- la otra solo asintió –Muy bien, mañana lo muy bien, lo presiento- acto seguido se levanto de su lugar

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te re…- pero antes de completar la frase, ya no estaba allí

…

-Buena broma, Ichigo- pronuncio con una sonrisa

-Rukia… no fue una broma- ese simple comentario basto para dejarla helada y con sus ojos totalmente abiertos

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?- comenzó a aferrarse a la espalda del Kurosaki y hundir su rostro allí

-Por mis principios… por mi madre- pronuncio sin ninguna expresión en su voz

-Pueden matarte ¿Lo sabías?- cuestionó con un atisbo de esperanza –No quiero perderte, menos ahora que correspondes mis sentimientos. Si tú murieras, yo… yo…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin previo aviso

Ante esta señal, dio media vuelta y coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, obligándola a que le viera

-Rukia… te prometo que no moriré, pase lo que me pase, siempre volveré a tu lado- la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí y selló esa promesa con un apasionado beso

…

Bueno aquí el capitulo, lo iba a hacer las largo pero me dio medio vagancia, además de que el próximo quedaría medio corto. Bueno que se va a hacer

Se despide

Nikk0


	4. La feria y el parque

Bueno gente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste

…

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus parpados

-"¿Cuánto dormí?"- se preguntaba mientras se sentaba en su cama y se restregaba sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados

Fijo su mirar en la ventana y esta le mostraba un panorama oscuro con leves luces muy distantes y que aun así iluminaban la ciudad, estas luces se llamaban estrellas y al parecer estaban guidas por un astro más grande: la luna. Salió de su cuarto y lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al amplio comedor

-Veo que ya despertaste Toshiro- dijo una señora de edad avanzada mientras comía lo que parecía ser pescado –Come, hay mucho-

-No, gracias abuela… ¿Por qué no me hablaste para que te ayudara?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Te veías cansado, así que te deje dormir- respondió con una sonrisa –Déjame llevar esto a la cocina- hablo refiriéndose al plato, acto seguido se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el lugar mencionado

-"¿Qué hare mañana?"- se cuestionaba mentalmente sobre los "planes" que tenia. Pero el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose lo saco de sus cavilaciones, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido –¡ABUELA!- fue lo único que gritó al ver que ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras se apretaba el pecho con fuerza

…

Estaba sentado en uno de los tantos asientos en aquella gran y blanca sala, en la cual también se encontraban varias personas más a pesar de la hora. Movió su cabeza hacia una puerta que se encontraba a su derecha. Apretó los puños impotente y gruñó por lo bajo hasta que…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con una bata blanca -¿Hitsugaya Toshiro?- pregunto al verlo

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo mientras se incorporaba

-Quería informarle que su abuela se encuentra estable, solo sufrió una subida de presión, pero me gustaría que pasara la noche aquí, por seguridad, y le daremos de alta mañana a la tarde-

-Está bien… pero… ¿Puedo ir a verla?- cuestiono cauteloso

-Claro, está dentro- señalo la habitación –Si me necesitan, estaré al lado- acto seguido, le cedió el paso al albino

Lenta y nerviosamente, a pesar de que el doctor le aseguro que todo estaba bien, llevo su mano a la perilla y, al girarla, entro en una habitación totalmente blanca con una cama en el centro y una persona sentada en esa cama

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto al cerrar la puerta y comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar a un lado de ella

-Bien, no te preocupes- expreso con una sonrisa

-¿Ya te dijeron que…- fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase

-Sí, ya me avisaron-

El peliblanco comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos lentamente, pero algo se le escapo –Tendré que decirles que no puedo ir- murmuro con su vista fija en la nada

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Toshiro?- inquirió curiosa

-Nada, nada importante- respondió restándole importancia

-Vamos, dímelo-

Suspiro pesadamente y comenzó –Es que unos amigos me invitaron a ir con ellos a la feria y ahora…- nuevamente fue interrumpido

-En ese caso, debes ir-

-¿¡Que!- expreso incrédulo

-No debes fallarles a tus amigos, ve y diviértete-

-¡Pero…!- trato de replicar

-Toshiro, por favor entiende, yo ya viví todo lo que tenía que vivir, experimente todo lo que tenía que experimentar, ya cumplí con mi destino y no quiero que desperdicies lo mejor de tu vida preocupándote por esta anciana que está viviendo de mas- confeso sincera y con la vista fija en el

El albino apretó fuertemente sus puños con una mueca de disgusto plasmada en su rostro. A veces odiaba que su abuela fuera tan decidida. Lentamente y con la vista baja se dirigió hacia la puerta –Te veré mañana- fue lo último que murmuro antes de irse

…

El sol ya había salido hace tiempo, es más, dentro de unas horas amenazaría con volver a ocultarse. Mientras tanto una joven castaña se observaba con ojo crítico frente al espejo, admirando su ropa y su figura cuando…

-¡Momo-chan!- grito una rubia con grandes atributos delanteros al irrumpir en la habitación

-¡Ah! hola Rangiku-san- dijo nerviosa por la sorpresiva entrada

-Veo que te estás preparando- indicó al ver su ropa

-Así es- afirmó mientras tomaba un adorno de tela y comenzaba a tomar mechones de su cabello

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- pregunto incrédula

-Estoy recogiendo mí…- pero fue cortada por la rubia

-Nada de eso- pronuncio mientras le arrebataba el adorno de las manos –Debes llevar tu cabello suelto si quieres que los hombres se rindan ante tus encantos- agrego guiñándole un ojo –Si no me crees, mira a Gin, lo tengo a mis pies por eso-

-"Pobre"- pensó la pelinegra mientras una gotita crecía en su nuca –A todo esto… ¿Qué hora es?-

-Antes de entrar eran las 17:45- dijo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Voy tarde!- vocifero mientras "apartaba" a su amiga hacia el suelo –¡Disculpa Rangiku-san! ¡Cúbreme!- fue lo que grito escaleras abajo

-¡Pero que se supone que…- su oración quedo en el aire debido al sonido de una puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose

-Donde se dirigía con tanta prisa- escucho detrás de ella. Esa voz… esa voz… la dejó espantada

Lentamente giro su cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con el dueño de esa voz –T-T-Tosen-sama- susurro con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-Te hice una pregunta… respóndeme- exigió un hombre de piel morena, estatura media, una expresión de calma y serenidad increíble y con sus ojos detrás de un visor plateado

-Ella… bueno ella… se fue a… a…- tartamudeo mientras se incorporaba –Fue a-a la feria con sus amigos-

-Matsumoto Rangiku… ¡No me mientas!- levantó su mano para golpearla, a lo que la otra solo atino a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego

-No, no- escucho otra voz, y esta vez era una conocida –Es verdad lo que está diciendo-

-Espero que tengas razón… Gin- pronuncio antes de irse por las escaleras

La mujer rápidamente se abrazo fuertemente a su salvador

-Gracias-

-Sabes que siempre te protegeré… ahora…- hablo mientras comenzaba a dar provocativos besos sobre el cuello de la otra –Que te parece si… terminamos lo que dejamos inconcluso ayer-

-¡Eso era!- espetó separándose sorpresivamente –¡Solo me salvaste para poder tener sexo conmigo! ¿¡Crees que soy una perra en celo de la cual puedes aprovecharte por ser muy débil para defenderme! ¿¡Que puedes hacerme gemir cuando tú quieras! ¿¡Que soy una mujer cualquiera! ¡Pues no, no lo soy!- le reprocho indignada dando media vuelta

-No, no era eso- se defendió moviendo nerviosamente sus manos. Rápidamente volvió a juntar sus cuerpos para susurrarle algo al oído –Si piensas eso… puedo darme a la tarea de buscar a alguien más para…- dio a entender lo que quería decir

Ante esta "amenaza" rápidamente unos brazos se posaron en el cuello del peli-plateado

-En el cuarto de Momo… AHORA- sentencio

-Esa es mi Rangiku-… ¿Chan?- hablo con cierta inseguridad

-Cállate- dijo mientras lo dirigía hacia la habitación de la aludida

Por su parte, el moreno bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia una puerta que se encontraba en el comedor y allí… mas escaleras

-"Habría que poner un elevador"- pensó con cierto fastidio

Al llegar al final se podía admirar paredes con una capa de pintura blanca ya muy desgastada que se extendían en tres pasillos, los cuales abarcaban hasta donde alcanzaba la visión. Se fue por su izquierda para que…

-Hasta que apareces Tosen- hablo alguien frente a el

-¿Qué sucede Yammy?- cuestiono a un hombre de estatura y musculatura poco comunes, tez bronceada y cara de pocos amigos con una sonrisa

-Aizen-sama te espera-

…

Allí estaban todos, o bueno, casi todos ya que solo faltaban dos personas

Con paso lento pero constante se acercaba al grupo aun dudando de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Suspiro pesadamente y decidió dejar de torturarse a sí mismo, y fue justo a tiempo ya que se encontró cara a cara con…

-Hola, Toshiro- saludo una pelinegra de cabellos cortos

-Es Hitsugaya para ti… Karin- la miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Está bien, está bien, no es necesario que me arranques un brazo- se burlo con una sonrisa a lo que el peliblanco respondió con un gruñido

-Bien, creo que ya nos podemos ir- analizo Ichigo

-Idiota, todavía falta Hinamori- lo confrontó la Kuchiki

-¡A quien llamas idiota, enana del demonio!- se defendió

-¡A ti idiota! ¿O es que ves a otro por aquí?-

-Ja, ja, ja, buena esa Rukia- se acerco carcajeando Renji

-Bueno ahora que lo dices…- comenzó Kurosaki para ver de reojo al pelirrojo

-¿¡Que estas insinuando naranjo!-

-¡Nada piña!-

-¿¡Quieres pelear!-

-Cuando quieras-

-Ya basta, los dos- intentó pararlos Rukia

-¡Cállate artista de segunda!- dijeron ambos al unísono

-¿C-Como me dijeron?- trato de mantener su paciencia, cosa que no logro

-Artista de segunda- reiteraron nuevamente al unísono. Pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo, ya estaban siendo golpeados a diestra y siniestra

Todos estaban tan ocupados observando la masacre que no se percataron de que "ella" ya había llegado

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- cuestiono al ver que tal escena

-Se quieren matar- respondió sarcásticamente cierto peliblanco. Al voltear sobre su hombro se percato de quien era esa voz –H-Hinamori-

-Hola Hitsugaya-kun- saludo alegre

-Es solo Hitsugaya- le reclamo cruzándose de brazos

-Ahora que estamos todos… ¡Vamos a la feria!- sentencio Orihime señalando hacia adelante

…

Varias personas estaban allí dentro, todas mirando al mismo hombre

-Gracias por acudir tan rápidamente a mí llamado… ¿Y Gin?-

-Aizen-sama, el se quedo con Matsumoto cuando intente golpearla-

-¿Por qué Kaname?-

-Lo hice porque pensé que me estaba mintiendo cuando le pregunte hacia donde se había ido su hija, Aizen-sama-

-Ya veo- suspiro sonoramente para luego continuar –Los llame ya que Szayel Aporro tiene listos los experimentos que le pedí ¿Te importaría mostrároslo?-

-Gracias Aizen-sama- agradeció un tipo de cabellos rosas, estatura promedio y lentes –Ulquiorra tráelo…- llamo a uno de los presentes, el cual tenía cabello negro, ojos verdes y lo que parecían ser tatuajes en forma de un camino de lagrimas del mismo color

Acto seguido, un chico rubio y de ojos morados fue lanzado hacia el centro del lugar

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el castaño

-Wonderweiss Margera- pronuncio Yammy –El muy bastardo ya no puede ni hablar-

-¿Qué medidas usaron?-

-5 gramos todos los días durante una semana, Aizen-sama- dijo Szayel

-Ulquiorra, quiero que vayas a la feria y consigas un nuevo conejillo de indias… preferentemente una mujer-

-Si, Aizen-sama-

-Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama, me tienen arto… esto es mortalmente aburrido, yo me largo- expreso un hombre de más de dos metros, parche en el ojo y una mueca que dejaba ver la mayoría de sus dientes

-Nnoitra regresa y discúlpate inmediatamente-

-Kaname, déjalo, esa es su personalidad-

-¿Y para que nos servirá esto?- cuestiono el más anciano de cabello blanco, piel oscura, una cicatriz que surcaba su ojo derecho y varias arrugas

-Sera una nueva droga, un 500% más adictiva y letal que cualquiera conocida y mucho más costosa, en simples palabras: tendremos a los adictos en nuestras manos-

El anciano solo atinó a sonreír complacido

…

Llegaron a una casa muy particular, ya que no era simplemente eso, sino que era…

-¿Un dojo?- pregunto incrédulo el albino

-Así es- respondió Abarai –Es que todos nosotros, a excepción de Inoue y Hinamori, entrenamos alguna vez aquí cuando éramos niños- sonrió nostálgicamente –Y… pues digamos que nuestros senseis siempre fueron nuestros cómplices y lo seguirán siendo- agrego con picardía

Se acercaron hasta quedar en recepción de la edificación, la cual estaba hecha como las casas nobles de antaño y adornada con sutiles pero vistosos detalles tanto en las paredes como en muebles dentro de aquel lugar

-¡Chicos!- una voz saco a todos de sus pensamientos

-¡Yoruichi-san!- saludo Rukia a una mujer esbelta de piel morena, ojos dorados y con su cabello de color morado oscuro recogido en una coleta. Poseedora de unos sutiles rasgos que le conferían un aire de enigma felino

-Veo que están casi todos… ¿Y Chad?- cuestiono al no verlo

-Tuvo ensayo con su banda y no pudo venir- dijo de mala gana

-Tu tan enojón como siempre ¿Verdad Ichigo?- negó con un movimiento de su cabeza –¡Kisuke! ¡Ven a saludar!-

Acto seguido una puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabello rubio corto con un sombrero verde con rayas blancas y un abanico en mano apareció –Niños, niños quédense quietos ¿Está bien?- vocifero hacia dentro de la habitación

-¡Si, Urahara-sensei!- se escucharon varias voces responder

Suspiro sonoramente para girar su vista hacia los recién llegados -¡Chicos!- saludo aproximándose a ellos –Veo que está casi todo el rebaño-

-Oye, no nos trates como ovejas- reprochó el peli-naranja

Mientras un "intercambio de opiniones" comenzaba, la morena aprovecho para acercarse al albino

-Así que tu eres el nuevo ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de este –Me llamo Yoruichi Shihoin

Aparto con poco cuidado la mano de aquella mujer –Yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro- respondió frio

Yoruichi sonrió complacida, pero a pesar de eso, acerco su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de su oído –Si le haces algo a Hinamori… te matare- esas simples palabras bastaron para petrificarlo con los ojos totalmente abiertos –Rukia me dijo todo- hablo una vez que se alejo del peliblanco. Pero este no le prestó mucha atención debido a que todavía no se había recuperado del susto

-¿Sucede algo Hitsugaya-kun?- cuestionó al verlo

-No, no… estoy bien Hinamori- respondió un poco desorientado

-Muy bien, ahora si… ¡Vamos a la feria!- grito emocionada Orihime

Momo rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras reía levemente –Atrápame-

-No corras- pronuncio pesadamente antes comenzar a caminar tras de ella y seguido de Karin

En ese momento, unas voces se hicieron presentes en la cabeza de la Shihoin

_-Vamos, atrápame-_

_-No corras-_

_-Eres muy lenta, jamás me podrás ganar en una carrera-_

Inconscientemente llevo una mano a su rostro, esta acción no paso desapercibida para…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yoruichi-san?-

-Si, Kisuke- respondió con una sonrisa

-Si tu lo dices… vayan a divertirse, pero antes- examino de arriba abajo con la mirada a todos los presentes hasta hallar a su víctima –Abarai-san ¿Te importaría ayudarme?- pronuncio con una sonrisa maliciosa y jalando de él hasta la puerta por la cual había entrado

-Está bien, está bien pero que…- fue callado por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose

-Niños ¿Quieren ver un verdadero duelo con espadas?- pregunto a sus alumnos el rubio

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos

-¡Urahara-san, no! ¡Ayuda por favor!- vocifero a sus "amigos", los cuales le saludaban con una mano y una gotita en sus nucas

-¿Q-Que les parece si nos vamos?- inquirió Ishida, a lo que todos los demás solo asintieron

…

Todo era hermoso, las luces que iluminaban el lugar, las atracciones y sus anunciantes que llamaban a todos para ver si tenían un golpe de suerte, los premios, la esencia de la comida en el aire y la alegría que se podía percibir con solo ver el rostro de la gente, en resumen: todo

-¡Muchachos, vamos por allí!- señalo la Kuchiki un camino con muchos puestos de juegos y comida. Y siempre, en toda multitud, hay gente que se pierde, el cual fue el caso de Momo, Toshiro y Karin quienes quedaron alejados de los demás

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- cuestiono Hinamori

-¿Qué les parece si entramos allí?- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una casa muy particular

-Acérquense jóvenes, damas y caballeros- decía el anunciante –Comprueben si tienen lo necesario para entrar, orientarse y sobrevivir ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaran para salir de la casa de los espejos?-

En menos de un parpadeo, los chicos ya estaban dentro de la atracción

-Oye, Toshiro- llamo la Kurosaki

-Hitsugaya- corrigió

-Sí, si ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?- hablo divertida –Solo para hacerlo más divertido- aclaro

-¿Qué propones?-

-Si yo te encuentro en menos de… 10 minutos, podre pedirte lo que yo quiera- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –Y si tu ganas, te llamare Hitsugaya por 2 semanas- agrego la contrapartida

-Acepto- respondió confiado –Cuenta hasta 30 y comienza a buscar-

La pelinegra cerró los ojos y comenzó con el conteo. Mientras, Hinamori estaba a punto de irse por algún lado cuando él la tomo de la mano para hacerle una seña de que le siga, esta acción causo un estremecimiento y sonrojo en la pelinegra. Comenzaron a correr aparentemente hacia ningún lugar en especial

-El truco esta en… no mirar hacia los espejos, sino hacia el suelo- revelo mientras en la distancia se observaba una luz

-Wow, eso fue rápido- elogio la chica –Pero no pude disfrutar el juego- dijo poniendo cara triste

Hitsugaya solo rodó los ojos con el seño fruncido. Girando su mirada dio un vistazo rápido a todo hasta que… –¿Qué te parece si nos subimos a eso?- señalo a la atracción más grande de todas, y por ende, la más llamativa

-L-La rueda d-de la fortuna- pronuncio sin poder creerlo –Claro-

Y, como si fueran niños emocionados, se dirigieron hacia allí

-"Creo… creo que puedo intentarlo"- pensó el peliblanco –Oye, Hinamori-

-¿Qué sucede Hitsugaya-kun?- cuestiono confundida

-Espera aquí, vuelvo en un momento- se dirigió hacia el encargado y luego de unos instantes… –Listo, vamos- ella solo asintió totalmente desconcertada

La rueda comenzó a moverse y todos disfrutaban la gran vista que ofrecía la considerable altura

-"Bien, aquí vamos en 3… 2… 1…"- miraba como llegaban al punto de mayor altitud; repentinamente el juego, se paro dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto –Bu- le susurro sensualmente a su "amiga" en el oído

-H-H-Hitsugaya-k-kun… ¿Tu-u ideaste es-sto?- inquirió curiosa y nerviosa

-Si- luego de esa simple respuesta, continuó admirando el paisaje

-¿¡Que!- pronuncio incrédula -¿Qué hubiera sucedido si algo salía mal? ¿Si alguien salía lastimado?- replico mientras se acercaba hacia el rostro del albino

-Hinamori…- la llamo aun dirigiendo su mirar hacia el paisaje

-¿O si se caía? ¿Pensaste en eso? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- le reprocho aun más cerca

Listo, eso fue todo lo que soporto su paciencia –¡Lo hice por ti! ¿De acuerdo?-

Silencio

-¿Hinamori?-

Silencio

Comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia la chica –Oye, disculpa si…- sus palabras fueron calladas porque los labios de Momo estaban "accidentalmente" sobre los de el debido a sus acercamientos; fue solo unos segundos, unos segundos muy gloriosos para ambos ya que era como tocar el cielo más puro, comer el chocolate más dulce, probar la comida más sabrosa, sentir la cosa más perfecta y muchas sensaciones mas

-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono separándose totalmente sonrojados

…

-Miren- señaló una peli-naranja a la rueda de la fortuna –Se mueve-

-Tienes razón Inoue-san- apoyo Ishida que observaba junto a Ichigo

-¡Vamos! ¡No se queden atrás que ustedes llevan nuestras cosas!- dijo Yoruichi

-¿¡Pero porque nosotros debemos ser sus esclavos!- expreso indignado Ichigo ya que cargaba más de 40 peluches, como 5 cajas de dulces, 3 kits de primeros auxilios y… ¿¡Un soldador! Todo con la cara del personaje favorito de esa enana: el conejo Chappy

E Ishida no se salvaba ya que él también se encontraba sobre cargado con inmensidad de peluches con forma de gatos, varios sombreros y abanicos que seguramente eran para su amigo, Urahara. Gracias a Dios, Orihime no era tan "exigente" ya que solo traía unos saborizantes y un polvo verde de dudosa procedencia, el cual todos creían era veneno

Todo era felicidad y diversión, pero algo estaba siendo pasado por alto, o mejor dicho… ¿Alguien?

-"Creo que ya encontré lo que vine a buscar"- pensaba un pelinegro desde la distancia

…

Caminaban en absoluto silencio a ningún lugar en especial

-¡Mira eso!- vocifero la chica al ver otra atracción

-¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Prueben su puntería! ¡Con dos de tres ganan un premio!- gritaba el anunciante

Momo reviso todos los artículos rápidamente y se detuvo en uno en especial –¡Qué lindo!- era un oso polar de peluche con la frase _"Te quiero"_ bordada en un corazón que sostenía con sus garras –Quiero intentar- el sujeto le entrego 3 aros que tenía que embocar en unas botellas. Primer intento: exitoso; Segundo intento: fallido; Tercer intento y definición…: fallido

-Más suerte para la próxima jovencita- alentó el anunciante

-Oh, de verdad quería ese oso- estaba a punto de marcharse cuando algo la sorprendió

-Déjeme a mi- ese comentario sorprendió hasta a todos, incluido el

Sucedió demasiado rápido, Hinamori al ver una de las botellas se percató de que tres aros se encontraban aun girando en ella

-Joven… usted sí que tiene una gran puntería- admiro el hombre –¿Qué desea de premio?-

El albino miro disimuladamente a la fémina para luego hablar –Quiero el oso- señalo a la criatura con el corazón. Una vez lo recibió se alejaron del puesto –Hinamori… toma, es para ti-

Se le ilumino el rostro, no creía que _él_ le estuviera regalando tal cosa –¡Gracias… Shiro-chan!- vocifero mientras se abrazaba a su estomago

El peliblanco no paso por alto el gesto, pero algo le llamo la atención -¿S-Shiro-chan? ¿¡Shiro-chan!- una vena comenzaba a crecer en su sien -¿¡Por qué ese apodo!

-Por esto- lo despeino un poco y emprendió la huida

Iba a perseguirla cuando una voz lo desconcertó –Y… ¡Te atrape!- otra vez unos brazos se aferraban a su estomago, la diferencia es que ahora el contacto venia de detrás –¡Gane la apuesta!-

-Karin… tú no pudiste ganar porque estoy seguro que pasaron más de 10 minutos-

-¿Y tu como lo saber? ¿Acaso tenias un temporizador?-

-No, así que tú tampoco puedes probar que no fueron más de 10 minutos-

-Creo que tienes razón- admitió derrotada –¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos como un empate?- esta pregunta fue respondida por un gruñido, que indicaba que eso era obvio

-¡Chicos vengan!- escucharon la voz de Momo a lo lejos, la cual estaba con el resto de sus amigos

Las horas pasaron rápidas y silenciosas, se divirtieron tanto por los juegos como por las peleas entre Ichigo y Rukia, en las cuales siempre ganaba la Kuchiki. Pero es como dicen: todo lo bueno… siempre tiene un final.

Caminaban tranquilos por las calles iluminadas tanto por los astros nocturnos como por la iluminación de la ciudad, la verdad es que era una noche ideal para ver las estrellas

-Bien, creo que yo me despido aquí- dijo la peli-naranja en una esquina

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Es muy tarde para que andes sola por ahí- se ofreció Uryu

-No, no es necesario Ishida-kun, no quiero molestarte- pronuncio moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro –Estaré bien, no te preocupes-

Suspiro sonoramente –Si insistes…-

Luego de eso, continuaron un poco mas hasta que llegaron a un parque, tenían dos opciones: rodearlo o…

-Vayamos a través del parque para cortar camino- propuso Hitsugaya

_Parque… parque… parque…_ esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de cierta morena, la cual estaba detrás de todos. Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza en un gesto de desesperación –Soi- fue lo único que dijo antes dar, posiblemente, el grito más fuerte de su vida; sus amigos voltearon rápidamente, ellos movían sus labios mas no podía escucharlos ya que su mente comenzó a rememorar aquel recuerdo que creía suprimido, bloqueado

_**Flash Back**_

_Se encontraba corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-¡Vamos, atrápame!- hablo una niña morena, de unos 8 inocentes años, cabello morado oscuro suelto y ojos dorados_

_-¡No corras!- vocifero otra de unos 7 años, cabello corto negro azulado con dos trenzas que le llegaban al cuello, tez blanca y ojos gris oscuro_

_-¡Eres muy lenta, jamás podrás ganarme en una carrera!- aseguró mientras llegaban a los columpios_

_-Eres… rápida…- confeso mientras tomaba asiento_

_-¿Qué? ¿Te cansaste?- pronuncio mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, como si fuera a columpiarla –Yo no sude ni una gota-_

_La peli-azul levanto la mirada para darse cuenta de algo –Claro que si, tienes una aquí- hundió su dedo en la mejilla de la morena_

_Sonrió al ver que la mentira había sido descubierta. Esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a la oji-gris, que provocaba un sonrojo inmediato haciendo que corriera su rostro deprisa_

_-Oye, hace tiempo ya que te sonrojas ¿Por qué?- inquirió curiosa_

_-Bueno… es que…- debía decirlo… ¿No?_

_-Vamos, no pude ser tan malo-_

_-Me gusta estar cerca de ti Yoruichi-_

_-A mí también me gusta estar contigo Soi- hablo con una sonrisa_

_Un silencio las inundo, un silencio cómodo y agradable_

_-¡Niñas vengan, tengo caramelos!- chillo alguien a lo lejos. Tres hombres vestidos completamente de negro se acercaban rápida y peligrosamente_

_-¿Quiénes son?- cuestiono la menor al incorporarse_

_-No lo sé, pero cuando te lo diga corres- susurro con el seño fruncido_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Lista? ¡Corre!- y lo hicieron lo más rápido que sus piernas podían_

_-¡Malditas! ¡Regresen aquí!- expreso molesto uno de los extraños siguiéndolas_

_Estaban de suerte, se encontraban en la zona con más vegetación del lugar. Se movían entre los árboles para que les sirvieran de cobertura, aunque no funcionaba totalmente ya que todavía eran perseguidas; en un momento milagroso, los perdieron_

_-Por aquí- señalo la oji-dorada un árbol que a su alrededor tenía unos arbustos lo suficientemente altos y densos para cubrirlas. La morena entro y… se desato el desastre_

_-¡Encontré a una!- vocifero uno de los tipos_

_-Soi, rápido, entra-_

_-No, lo siento, es muy tarde- las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos –Perdóname Yoruichi- acto seguido, la empujo hacia atrás logrando que se golpeara la cabeza contra la madera_

_-¡Ven para aquí!- tomó a la peli-azul del brazo bruscamente_

_-¿¡Que haces! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!- dijo desesperada_

_-Resiste, por favor- susurro la peli-morada antes de perder la conciencia_

_Despertó rápidamente, miro a su alrededor, aun seguía escondida. De una manera casi inhumana reviso cada centímetro de ese parque y… nada, ella ya no estaba. Ese día fue el más triste de su vida._

_Se les informo a sus familiares y a la policía, aunque de mucha ayuda no fueron, después de dos meses, la mayoría perdió las esperanzas, pero no Yoruichi, estaba decidida a encontrarla y traerla de regreso sana y salva sin importar como_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

…

Falta poco para llegar y se encontraba pensando en que comería al día siguiente

-"¡Lo tengo! Que tal pollo con chocolate, sandia, mermelada de durazno, limón, huevos y crema agria"- pensó orgullosa –"No, mejor no, ya comí eso hace dos días"-

Como si fuera parte de la noche misma, una sombra se acerco por detrás y tapó la boca de la chica con su mano

-No te muevas si no quieres morir- el frio del metal se poso en su cabeza, lo sabía, era un arma. Una lagrima se escapo de uno de sus ojos

…

Despertó repentinamente, observo el lugar y cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en su casa, más precisamente, en su cuarto

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto mientras se adentraba a la habitación

-Kisuke- pronuncio incrédula

-Toma, se que te gusta- le extendió un vaso con leche

-Gracias-

-Creo que lo reviviste despierta esta vez- dijo serio

-Si- apretó fuertemente sus puños –¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?-

-Los muchachos te querías llevar al hospital pero como sé que no te gustaría contárselo a algún psicólogo, les dije que te trajeran inmediatamente-

-Tú sí que me conoces- expreso con una sonrisa

-En cuanto a lo de ese trabajo… ¿Todavía quieres seguir allí?-

-Por supuesto, si tengo una oportunidad de encontrar a Soi es en ese trabajo-

El del sombrero suspiro –Me gustaría que lo dejaras… pero como no lo harás, te apoyare en todo lo que pueda-

-Tú sí que eres un gran amigo, Kisuke- sonrió de lado

-Descansa, lo necesitas- y tan rápido como llego, se fue

…

Subió rápidamente a su habitación, y una vez dentro comenzó a bailar con el peluche en mano

-"¡Hoy fue un día estupendo!"-

Se coloco su pijama y estaba lista para entregarse a Morfeo cuando algo en sus sabanas le llamo la atención: se sentían raro, estaban duras, como petrificadas. Busco con la vista alguna respuesta y encontró un papel a la par de su cama, la desdoblo un allí estaba escrito…

_Querida Momo-chan, te pido un millón de disculpas pero con Gin no pudimos aguantar nuestras ganas y… bueno… sucedió, lo hicimos en tu cama, pero te prometo que lavare todas tus sabanas_

_Atte. La mujer más bella de todo el mundo: Rangiku Matsumoto_

-"Entonces lo que estaba tocando era…"- pensó horrorizada -¡Aahh!- definitivamente la rubia pagaría eso. Tiro la almohada al suelo y se dispuso a dormir allí, lo único que la reconfortaba era rememorar ese día

…

¡Al fin lo termino! Disculpen la demora, es que no me daba idea de cómo hacerlo, no había ganas cuando había tiempo y no había tiempo cuando había ganas

Con 4797 palabras es la 1ra actualización del 2011

Se despide

Nikk0


	5. Trabajo Grupal

Bueno gente ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo la actualización

…

El resto del fin de semana había rápido al punto de que ya era lunes en la mañana, el día mas odiado por todo estudiante "normal"

Básicamente, el se estaba durmiendo en su escritorio, dentro de esa "cárcel", de esas cuatro paredes de desesperación

-"Creo que no sería mala idea llegar unos minutos más tardes, u horas, o días… o meses"- pensaba con desgano un peliblanco –"No, la pobre de Hinamori no tendría con quien hablar"- recapacitó con una sonrisa

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una silueta no muy esperada

-Hola, Toshiro- saludo una pelinegra de cabello corto

-Es Hitsugaya para ti… Karin- le reprocho

-Lo que sea- le resto importancia al asunto

Mientras se acercaba a su lugar, el albino continuó con su tarea: intentar dormir sobre su escritorio; una sensación extraña en sus hombros le llamo la atención e inmediatamente volteó su cabeza para encontrarse…

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!- cuestiono molesto al ver a la Kurosaki darle…

…

Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando lo oyó

_-¡Wow, sí que estas bastante duro!-_ se escucho dentro

_-¿¡Podrías quitar tus manos de allí!-_ expreso otra voz furiosa

-"Son… Karin y Shiro-chan"- pensó alarmada

_-¿Qué tiene que te lo haga aquí y ahora? Nadie lo sabrá y sobre todo… te gustara-_ dijo con una voz juguetona

_-¡Lo que tiene es que no me gusta y además… solo una persona tiene permiso para hacer eso!-_

_-¿Quién? ¿Hinamori?-_ su tono comenzó a adoptar… ¿Enojo?

_Silencio_

-"¿¡Que! ¿¡Y yo que tengo que ver!"- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se le cruzo por la cabeza la escena que deberían estar protagonizando –"¿D-Debería… entrar?"- sentía curiosidad, ansiedad, miedo y… ¿Celos? No, no, no podía ser eso… ¿O sí? En un momento de decisión y valentía logro entrar al lugar solo para observar una situación bastante insólita: la Kurosaki dándole un masaje en los hombros a su amigo; suspiro aliviada, por un momento pensó que podrían estar haciendo _eso_ –"Todo es culpa de Rangiku-san, ella es la que me llena la cabeza con estos pensamientos"-

-Hola Hinamori- saludo el oji-turquesa

-Hinamori- esbozo una sonrisa un poco forzada la de cabello corto

-Hola Karin, Hitsugaya-kun- saludo a los presentes

-Es solo Hitsugaya- corrigió desganado

A lo que Momo respondió con una sonrisa

…

El receso transcurría normalmente, claro que si con "normalmente" nos referimos a las palizas de la Kuchiki a su persona, entonces si

-¡Basta enana, déjame comer en paz!- dijo de mala gana un peli-naranja

-¡No hasta que dejes de decirme enana!- le devolvió furiosa –Además, todavía queda como medio receso-

Ichigo suspiro cansadamente –Oye Toshiro-

-Es Hitsugaya-

-Sí, si, como quieras- hiso un ademán restándole importancia –Quiero que me acompañes-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- cuestiono con el seño fruncido

-Tú solo sígueme- acto seguido, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo arrastrando

…

Llegaron a la azotea del lugar, se podía tener una gran vista de la ciudad desde ese punto, pero no era para eso que estaban allí

-Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peli-naranja –Deberías saber porque te traje aquí-

-Discúlpame por no ser un maldito adivino-

-Estamos aquí para hablar de Karin y de ti- hablo como si fuera obvio

-¿De Karin y de mi?-

-No te hagas el estúpido, puedo ver perfectamente como ambos se dan miradas furtivas y reconozco esas miradas, son de enamorados-

-Pues lamento decepcionarte pero…- la oración quedo a medias debido a la interrupción de su amigo

-Sé que me dirás que no te importa lo que te digo y eso- "predijo" girando sus ojos

-No, yo quería decir…- nuevamente una interrupción, esto comenzaba a molestarlo

-Pero quiero que sepas que si le haces algo a mi hermana, por más mínimo que sea, considérate muerto- pronuncio serio y tajante –Eso era todo, nos vemos después Toshiro-

-¡Kurosaki, espe…!- demasiado tarde, el chico ya había salido del lugar

…

-"Maldita enana, me las va a pagar"- maldecía mentalmente mientras posaba una mano en la puerta para ir a su próxima clase ya que el descanso había finalizo cuando…

-Kurosaki- lo llamaron desde detrás

-¿Qué sucede Ishida?- cuestiono al verlo

-¿Sabes algo de Inoue-san? Me parece extraño que haya faltado-

-Tranquilo, seguramente se quedo dormida o está enferma- lo tranquilizo el peli-naranja –ahora entremos o nos regañaran- aconsejo a lo que el otro asintió

Era una situación bastante extraña, demasiada, al parecer de ambos: una niña de cabello rosa, expresión divertida y feliz dejando un papel en cada escritorio

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No se queden allí parados, siéntensen y comiencen- exigió la niña

-¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto!- bramo el Ichigo mientras se dirigía a su lugar, al igual que su amigo

-¿No es obvio, idiota? Es un examen y deben realizarlo antes de que se termine el tiempo- explico la peli-rosa dirigiéndose al asiento del maestro

Un destello apareció en los lentes del peli-azul mientras se los acomodaba para luego comenzaba a escribir

-No señor, yo no caeré en esa estúpida trampa- tomo la hoja y se la devolvió

Todos tenían la misma reacción: veían a la joven, veían su "examen" y lo devolvían. Cuando el ultimo lo hiso, un grito los sorprendió

-¡Pero qué mierda sucede aquí!- en la puerta se encontraba el psicópata, el ex-militar, la pared de hierro y ganador de muchos otros apodos: Kempachi Zaraki

-Z-Zaraki-sensei- tartamudearon sus estudiantes

Observo detenidamente la situación: nadie, a excepción de Ishida, tenía el examen –Tú, el de los lentes- lo llamo

-¿Si?- contesto sin dejar de ver la hoja

-Considérate aprobado y en cuanto al resto de ustedes… ¡Quiero que inmediatamente comiencen!- ordeno iracundo –Yachiru, entrégales las hojas-

-Claro Ken-chan- pronuncio con una sonrisa. Justo cuando el primero de la fila estaba por recibir el examen… –Dulce-

-¿Eh?- hablo confundido

-Quiero un dulce o repruebas-

-Pero… no tengo ninguno- se excuso

-Entonces dinero, si tú no tienes dulces yo los comprare-

El joven suspiro derrotado para luego entregarle un par monedas –Por cierto Zaraki-sensei… ¿Quién es ella?-

El hombre sonrió complacido ante aquella pregunta –¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que es mi hija?-

Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y varias gotas recorrieron sus nucas; no lo podían creer: ¿Esa niña alegre y animada era hija de... eso? Parecía que los golpes de su profesor estaban quitándoles la poca cordura que les quedaba

Por su parte, la peli-rosa continuo con su trabajo hasta que...

-Dulce o dinero- exigió

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- replico...

-¡Ken-chan! ¡Naranjito no quiere pagar!-

En menos de 3 segundos, Kempachi ya se encontraba detrás del Kurosaki -¿Así que no quieres pagar?-

Antes de que pudiera hacer o ver algo, ya estaba siendo lanzado al aire -¡Bastardo!- grito antes de chocar con el pizarrón

-¡Vuelve aquí que todavía no he terminado contigo!- y con una risa maniática, arremetió contra su presa

…

Era la última clase del día: biología. Era una suerte ya que literalmente estaba usando su escritorio de almohada

-Bueno chicos, ya sé que están cansados- hablo una mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños, estatura promedio y tez blanca –En especial usted señor Hitsugaya- lo miro divertida

-Mis más sinceras disculpas sensei-

-Continuemos... esta vez tendrán que hacer un trabajo en grupo- varios quejidos de molestia se escucharon en el salón –Vamos, vamos que no es para tanto, tendrán que presentar un informe con la fauna, flora y características generales de sitios con climas rigurosos. Tienen un mes para organizar todo; además, yo formare los grupos- otra ronda de quejidos se hicieron presentes, acto seguido, la profesora comenzó a nombrar los grupos los cuales estaban formados de dos en dos

Al albino no le importaban con quien quedaran los demás, solo quería saber cuál iba a ser su compañero o compañera

-Hinamori con... Hitsugaya-

-"Me toco con... Shiro-chan"- pensaba feliz la aludida

-"¿¡Que! ¿Cómo es posible que haya quedado con Toshiro?"- se cuestionaba mentalmente cierta pelinegra

…

La campana ya había sonado y ya no quedaba nadie a excepción de dos personas

-Hitsugaya-kun... ¿Qué haremos? O ¿Cuando y donde?-

-Tranquila, tenemos un mes ¿Verdad?- miro a su compañera, la cual había hecho una mueca de disgusto, como si fuera una niñita -Esta bien, si tu quieres podemos terminar con esto rápido ¿Cuando quieres que nos reunamos?

-¿Qué te parece hoy?- pregunto con una sonrisa

…

Bueno los dejo con eso, disculpen si fue corto ¿Hitsugaya aceptara la invitación de Hinamori? ¿Cuándo se besaran estos dos? ¿Para cuándo el lemon? ¿Qué secretos esconden Ichigo, Yoruichi y "compañía"?

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
